Harvey David
Harvey David is an original character appearing in the Jurassic Park fanfiction Corruption. Corruption When Scott Green crashed the debate, he mentioned that both Harvey and another mercenary named Julius Wright had been hired in order to be left for dead on Isla Sorna. The public quickly ignored Scott. Harvey later appeared in a bar in San Jose, Costa Rica, drinking a beer. After receiving another free beer from a group of girls that had been watching him, Julius entered the bar and told him that their employer, Tina Gibson had chanced to time and they were actually thirty minutes late. Harvey and Julius met Tina on the boat and wasted no time in heading for the island. They took the Ford Explorer off the boat and drove to the building's location, only to see it had been destroyed. Julius turned the car around to see the boat surrounded by velociraptors. Julius turned the car back around as the raptors gave chase. Julius told Harvey to get his handgun out of his backpack that he had tied to the roof. Harvey slid out of the window, but was cut off by the raptors. Tina gave him an umbrella to protect himself, which he used intelligently to get the handgun and began to fire into the raptors. After the raptors dispersed, Julius took the trio to an abandoned laboratory where they decided to seek refuge until it got dark enough to find another boat. As they waited, Harvey showed off his ignorance of dinosaur knowledge by hiding from a harmless Stegosaurus. Later, after hearing Julius's story about his brother and his adventure on the island six months prior, Julius accused him of not telling the whole story as his brother's name was seen on a pillar in the laboratory. Julius decided to tell more about the story. Harvey continued to pass the time with his yo-yo until Julius decided that it had become dark enough to leave, but insisted on only taking the essentials. Julius opened Tina's bag, but Tina protested knowing that she had a week's worth of food that would have exposed her plan. Regardless, Julius opened it and Julius and Harvey left Tina to fend for herself. Harvey expressed his opposition to Julius's decision, but went with him anyways. They came across a shed and after shooting the lock off took a number of hunting rifles and a motorcycle that Harvey was forced to walk. As they walked on the trail, Harvey continued to badger Julius for more information on his brother, but he wouldn't say anything else. Julius pulled Harvey into hiding as a group of raptors passed them. Julius theorized that they were hunting bigger prey. Julius and Harvey trailed the raptors to the charter plane where they strategically hid in the trees and fired rifle shots at the raptors that were about to kill Kevin Davenport. Harvey help the flight attendant Heidi Carroll take the injured Kevin back into the charter plane before Julius ran off after the raptors. Harvey, not knowing that Kevin was working with Henry Gibson, listened to his idea of telling Scott Green that Tina had been killed. He did so and when he returned, Kevin was gone. Harvey and Heidi decided to wait until Scott stopped crying to search for Kevin, but when Scott came back down from the watchtower, he was insistent on hanging himself. Just as Heidi was about to tell Scott the truth about Tina's fate, Harvey pointed out the T-Rex outside. Scott left to distract the T-Rex with a flare, but Harvey noticed that Scott was failing. Harvey took the rifle and began to fire the gun rapidly into the air. The T-rex stopped his onslaught of the watchtower and chased Harvey. Scott attempted to follow him, but quickly lost his trail. Harvey had finally lost the T-Rex, but had also lost his way. He eventually found Julius's discarded motorcycle, coming to the conclusion that Julius was already dead. Harvey continued to try and find his way back by climbing a tree. He watched as a group of Apatosaurs grazed in a field as he slowly nodded off to sleep. He was never seen again. Appearances Corruption Trivia *Deleted scene shows Harvey telling Scott about his life, including his son Parker from a previous relationship and how he kept in contact with him to make sure he had a bar mitzvah. As it was deleted, it is not considered canon. David, Harvey David, Harvey David, Harvey David, Harvey Category:Fan Fiction